The difference of four pokemon
by lovecartoonsandanime
Summary: After watching Pokemon XY&Z episode 28 it makes me wonder what would have happened if Ash kept the Oddish, Rattata, Weedle and Caterpie after that rainy day. Would it have made a big difference on his journey and made him a better pokemon trainer?
1. Chapter 1

**How it started**

An eight year old Ash was walking through a forest alone, wanting to see some pokemon. But he was lost, cold and scared. His mum Delia Ketchum had told him to never wonder off into a forest alone without her, but Ash being a silly type disobeyed her warning and went into the forest anyway.

Suddenly it began to rain and Ash took shelter under a tree. But now Ash was really scared, but then he saw five wild pokemon out in the rain; there was a Rattata, Oddish, Caterpie, Weedle and Butterfree. Ash called out to them saying they could take shelter in the tree with him from the rain. Even though Ash was a silly type; he was still a very kind hearted type. The wild pokemon sensed nothing dangerous or wrong with Ash and they took shelter with him and they cuddled up top Ash. "Wow holding you guys feels wonderful," said Ash "it makes me wish that I was a pokemon trainer now so I could cuddle more pokemon like you five". Rattata, Oddish, Caterpie, Weedle and Butterfree listened to Ash's desire to become a pokemon trainer once he turned ten and become a pokemon master.

When it stopped raining Ash asked the pokemon if they could help him find his way home. The pokemon agreed since Ash had been kind to them first. Thanks to Butterfree's flying they found the way out of the forest and back into Pallet Town. Delia had been searching for Ash all this time and of course she was worried. Once she saw the five pokemon with Ash she understood at once that her son had gone into the forest alone and she was not happy about that. Ash got a lot of telling off from his mum and Prof Oak for his disobedience, but they were happy he was okay and they thanked the pokemon.

Ever since that day Ash continued being friends with the Rattata, Oddish, Caterpie and the Weedle. The Butterfree got caught by a trainer sometime after that. They liked Ash and they loved to play with him and they watched over him while they played in the forest. Over time Rattata, Oddish, Caterpie and Weedle evolved into their final forms; Rattata became a Raticate, Oddish evolved into a Gloom and later on it found a leaf stone and evolved to Vileplume, Caterpie evolved to Metapod and then to Butterfree later on and the same thing happened with Weedle evolving to Kakuna and then Beedrill. Because of his friendship with the pokemon, other wild pokemon became friends with Ash. Ash also became friends with a wild Pikachu. The Pikachu had been chewing on Prof Oak's cables but Ash and the pokemon got it to stop and explained to Pikachu of how much trouble it was causing. Pikachu was sorry after that and it hanged out with Ash and the pokemon.

Ash was happy to have many pokemon friends; he never told anyone apart from his mum about this because he didn't want anyone to make a fuss on it. He especially didn't want Gary Oak to know this because he knew that Gary would make a fuss over it.

On the day when Ash was ten and qualified to be a pokemon trainer, he woke up late because he broke his alarm clock. But he was disappointed that there was no Bulbasaur, Charmander or Squirtle for him; he had Pikachu for a starter and after getting pokeballs from Prof Oak he captured Butterfree, Beedrill, Raticate and Vileplume. So truthfully Ash had the best start as a pokemon trainer than any other starter trainers.

Delia was sad to see Ash go on a pokemon journey but she knew he would be all right because he had his pokemon with him. Ash suggested that he would achieve anything with his pokemon by his side and he set off on his journey.


	2. Chapter 2

**Kanto Route 1-Mt Moon**

Ash and his pokemon were happy to be going on a pokemon journey at last; they had been waiting for this day ever since Ash was eight. Vileplume, Raticate, Pikachu, Butterfree and Beedrill were walking and flying beside Ash. "Well you five let's catch some more friends and let's be the strongest team together" said Ash. His pokemon agreed with him.

Ash came upon a wild Pidgey and Raticate tackled it hard with quick attack and Ash captured it easily, making Pidgey his sixth pokemon. Next Ash came upon a wild Spearow. Ash knew he had to be careful with Spearow as they were aggressive type pokemon. Pikachu did a quick thundershock and Ash captured it. After capturing it the pokeball disappeared to Prof Oak's lab as Ash was only to have six pokemon on his team and others would be teleported to Prof Oak's lab. Ash had made a decision to swap his pokemon every now and again to train all his pokemon.

After walking for quite some time Ash and his pokemon came towards a stream. Ash called this a good chance to catch himself a water type pokemon and he got out a fishing rod from his back pack. For bait he used some bread from his sandwiches his mum gave him since food was the only way to get a catch. After a long wait Ash hooked a Magikarp. He didn't need to weaken the pokemon and easily caught it with just a pokeball. Ash placed his fishing line back into the stream again and after some more waiting he hooked a Poliwag. Pikachu hit the Poliwag with thundershock and Ash captured it.

Not long after capturing Poliwag it began to rain. Ash and his pokemon took shelter under a tree to stay dry. That brought back memories to Ash of when he first met Raticate, Vileplume, Beedrill and Butterfree. When the rain stop Ash and his pokemon continued for Viridian City. In the sky was a big rainbow. When Ash looked at it he saw a mysterious pokemon flying over the rainbow. His pokedex could not read what the pokemon was. The mysterious pokemon was Ho-Oh, but Ash didn't know that or about Johto.

 **Viridian City**

After reaching Viridian City Ash went to the pokemon center to have his pokemon checked up. While the pokemon were being healed Ash phoned his mum to let her know where he was and then he phoned Prof Oak. Prof Oak was impressed that Ash managed to capture a Pidgey, Spearow, Magikarp and Poliwag. Ash also told Prof Oak about the mysterious pokemon he saw flying over the rainbow, but Prof Oak didn't believe Ash and thought Ash saw a different pokemon then the phone call ended.

As soon as Ash got back his pokemon two people calling themselves Jessie and James, from something called Team Rocket, attacked the pokemon center. They had a pokemon called Meowth and by surprise it could talk. Ash and Nurse Joy told them to go away and leave the injured pokemon alone but they took no notice. Jessie and James sent out two pokemon called Ekans and Koffing. Ash sent out his Butterfree and Raticate and told them to use psybeam and quick attack on Ekans and Koffing. Ekans and Koffing were defeated at once. Meowth came in next but he got easily defeated by Raticate's super fang attack. Next Butterfree used gust to blow Team Rocket away from the pokemon center.

Nurse Joy was grateful to Ash and his pokemon and thanked them. A red haired girl, who had been there all the time, was impressed and she introduced herself as Misty to Ash. Ash was happy he was able to stop Team Rocket.

 **Viridian Forest**

Ash was now walking through the Viridian forest after leaving Viridian City. Misty was with him because she wanted to travel with him and to be a great water pokemon trainer. Unfortunately Misty was screaming through the whole way because the forest was filled with bug pokemon and Misty didn't like bug pokemon. Ash didn't need to catch any pokemon here because he already had Butterfree and Beedrill.

The one thing Ash could do was battle this pokemon trainer named Samurai who used bug type pokemon. He had a Pinsir and a Metapod, but they were easily defeated by Ash's Beedrill and Butterfree. All this time Ash got to know his new pokemon Pidgey, Spearow and Poliwag, and Pidgey ended up evolving into Pidgeotto. Misty of course was jealous that Ash had a Poliwag because she didn't and vowed to get more water pokemon the next time they were at a stream.

 **Pewter City**

After leaving the forest Ash and Misty made it to Pewter City where Ash could earn his first gym badge. By this time Ash felt ready for his first gym battle because he had Poliwag and Vileplume; Misty told him that the Pewter Gym used rock type pokemon.

The gym leader for Pewter City was a brown haired boy named Brock and he used a Geodude and Onix. Geodude got taken down by Poliwag's bubble and water gun attacks, and Onix was taken down by Vileplume's petal dance and solar beam attacks. Brock was impressed with Ash and handed him his first badge; the Boulder badge.

After the gym battle Brock's father Flint turned up. Ash and Misty were told that Brock had a lot of brothers and sisters and their parents abandoned them. But now Flint had decided to come home again. Brock also wanted to travel and become a pokemon breeder, so he decided to travel with Ash and Misty and they agreed.

 **Mt Moon**

After leaving Pewter City, the gang were heading for a cave called Mt Moon. On the way Ash caught two new pokemon a Mankey and a Jigglypuff.

Once they got to the cave there was trouble. A man named Professor Seymour was being attacked by a swarm of Zubats. Ash had Pikachu scare them off with thunderbolt, but he managed to catch one and Brock caught a Zubat too. Seymour was grateful for Ash's help, but he told the gang that there was trouble in the cave. Somebody had put lights in the cave and the pokemon living in Mt Moon didn't like it especially the Zubats. There were Sandshrew, Paras and Geodude living in Mt Moon and Ash caught one of them each.

Another pokemon that was in the cave was a Clefairy and it was carrying a stone called the moon stone; a stone that made Clefairy evolve into a Clefable.

Suddenly the gang ran into Team Rocket; they were responsible for putting up the lights in Mt Moon. Team Rocket wanted to take the moon stone from Clefairy, but Ash and Brock stopped them. Ash sent out his Pidgeotto and Brock sent out his Zubat, and Pidgeotto and Zubat blasted Team Rocket away with gust.

The Clefairy was grateful that the humans saved her and she led them to a part of the cave where a giant moon stone lay and there were lots more Clefairys. The Clefairys were dancing around the giant moon stone, hoping to evolve.

But the Team Rocket turned up to steal the moon stone. The Clefairys used the move metronome, which turned into hyper beam and it sent Team Rocket blasting off. Because of the hyper beam attacks the giant moon stone broke into pieces and some pieces made some of the Clefairys evolve into Clefables. Ash picked up four moon stones to use them later.

With Mt Moon now safe from Team Rocket, the said good bye to Seymour. But before they left the Clefairy which the gang saved earlier jumped over to Ash. It wanted to stay with him. So Ash ended up with five new pokemon from Mt Moon.

* * *

Now this story is not going to be a full pokemon journey story you know like my other one. This story is an idea I got from the story Because of an egg. So this one will be full of quick short stories for each place the gang will end up.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kanto Route 4-Vermillion City**

After leaving Mt Moon the gang were getting near to Cerulean City, where Ash could earn his second gym badge. While they were still on Route 4 Ash caught an Ekans, and then they stopped by a lake to see what water pokemon were living there. Ash and Misty got out their rods and did some fishing. Ash caught a Goldeen, Psyduck and a Krabby. Misty ended up with a Magikarp, Poliwag, Psyduck and a Krabby to her delight and she even caught a Seaking. Misty was happy she was traveling with Ash because this was a good way for her to catch more water pokemon. She didn't need to travel with only six pokemon like Ash and could carry more. Brock caught himself a pokemon too, a Sandshrew. Brock only had a Geodude, Onix and a Zubat and now a Sandshrew so this was a way for him to get new pokemon too. He too could carry more than six pokemon because he was a gym leader

Ash had swapped his Vileplume, Butterfree, Beedrill and Raticate for his Magikarp, Ekans, Spearow and Paras for some training since he hadn't trained them yet. Misty made a start of training her new water pokemon too; her wish was to become a very strong water pokemon trainer. After all the training was done Ash felt ready for his second gym badge.

 **Cerulean City**

When they entered Cerulean City, Misty mysteriously separated herself from the group and Brock went off to stock up on supplies. So Ash and Pikachu went off to find the gym alone. He soon found it and the building had a big picture of a Dewgong on it. Ash felt ready and entered the gym building at once.

But once they were inside they found out it was run by triplet sisters and they weren't really what you'd call gym leader material. They cared more about their beauty than anything else and they preferred performing water ballet shows than battling and taking responsibility for the gym. When Ash asked them for a gym battle they just asked him to just take the gym badge because they weren't into battling right now. Ash didn't want to earn the gym badge this way.

Suddenly Misty turned up, angry with what the triplets were doing. She explained to Ash that she was their younger sister and was also a gym leader of the Cerulean Gym, and she said to Ash that she would battle him.

So Ash and Misty began their battle. Misty used a Staryu, a star fish type pokemon, to battle first and Ash used his Spearow. As Spearow was a fast flyer, Staryu found it hard to hit Spearow with its water attacks. Spearow used drill peck and razor wind attack on Staryu and Staryu got defeated. Misty's next pokemon was Starmie, Staryu's evolved form. Ash returned Spearow and called out Beedrill to battle Starmie. Beedrill's bug moves pin missile and twineedle attack easily defeated Starmie that was part psychic type.

So Ash earned his second gym badge and he and Misty met up with Brock again to leave Cerulean City.

 **Bill's Lighthouse**

The gang ran into quite a few adventures after the Cerulean Gym challenge was over. On Kanto Route 5 they first met a trainer named A.J. who owned an unofficial gym. A.J. owned a very strong Sandshrew and after earning a 100th win he went off on his own journey. Next they came across a Pokemon Tech, a school where people could learn all about pokemon and earn gym badges there. Ash didn't like it; he preferred travelling to earn his badges and learn about pokemon the travelling way.

The last thing they did was stumbling across a hidden village by accident. This village had many wild pokemon being taken cared for by a girl named Melanie. The pokemon had been injured and abandoned and Melanie cares for them until they're ready to go back to the wild.

While this was all happening Ash ended up catching more pokemon. He first caught a Meowth, then an Abra and then a Bellsprout. What he also captured was a Bulbasaur. The Bulbasaur was also one of the pokemon that Melanie was looking after, but Melanie decided it was time for Bulbasaur to leave. So Ash caught Bulbasaur for himself.

Next on Kanto Route 24 the gang found a stray Charmander on a rock. They wanted to help Charmander, but it wanted to stay because it was waiting for its trainer. So the gang continued on and stopped at the pokemon center. But at the pokemon center they found Charmander's trainer Damien but they found out that he abandoned him because he thought it was far too weak. This made the gang cross and they helped the Charmander to the pokemon center to heal up at once. After healing up, Charmander found out what Damien had down and he decided to join the gang instead, and Ash captured it.

Last of all on Kanto Route 25 the gang met a gang of Squirtles who had been deserted by their trainers and were now running amuck. Team Rocket wanted to get rid of them by using small bomb, but the gang saved them. The forest had set on fire because of the bombs, but the combination of water guns by the Squirtle squad put out the flames and saved the town. For their rescue Officer Jenny made the Squirtle squad the town's fire fighters. The leader of the squirtle squad wanted to join Ash though, because Ash saved it from the bombs. So Ash had ended up catching all three Kanto starters on the adventures.

Now the gang had come to a beach where a lighthouse was. It was sunset now and the gang was tired, so they decided to spend the night at the lighthouse. The light house was owned by a pokemon researcher called Bill and he had been studying about all the pokemon in Kanto. Ash was amazed to learn that there was supposed to be 151 pokemon in Kanto and ever more from around the world.

After having meals and a good night's rest at the lighthouse Bill told them the way to Vermillion City and the gang set off.

 **Vermilion City**

After days of traveling the gang made it to Vermilion City and they rested at the pokemon center at last. In the pokemon center they saw a lot of injured pokemon who had been fighting at the Vermilion gym. Ash also found out from the trainers that the gum was an electric type gym and the leader used a strong Raichu. Ash had a long think and decided to use his Geodude.

Once everyone was all healed up, the gang went to the gym. The gym leader Lt Surge was a big man and he kept on calling Ash and his Pikachu babies because he had a Raichu. Ash and Pikachu didn't like this one bit. Lt Surge revealed he evolved his Pikachu as soon as he got it. Ash and Lt Surge took their places and sent out their pokemon to battle. Even though he was up against a Geodude, Lt Surge felt confident that he would win.

When Ash told his Geodude to use rock throw and rock slide, Raichu couldn't exactly dodge the rocks and got hit. Since Raichu evolved from Pikachu too fast, it never learnt the speed moves like agility and quick attack. So Lt Surge made a mistake with his Raichu. After Geodude threw more rocks at Raichu Ash ordered Geodude to finish it off with mega punch, and then Raichu got defeated.

So Ash got his third gym badge and Lt Surge realized that Ash was no baby. Ash asked Pikachu if he ever wanted to evolve into Raichu in the future, but Pikachu wanted to stay a Pikachu forever.

* * *

To make you readers understand. Where Ash gets his captures is based on the red, blue and yellow games. Firered and Leafgreen are not part of this. Ash isn't going to get the legendary pokemon either. Don't worry about Pikachu not evolving, because Ash will get his own Raichu later. I had to stick with how the anime did the routes so sorry for the confusion. Bulbasaur and Squirtle won't evolve either, but Ash will catch a wild Ivysaur and wild Wartortle which will evolve again later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Porta Vista-Saffron City**

The gang had a time of bad luck after the Vermillion gym. They ended up winning a cruise on the famous ship St Anne, but it was just a trap from Team Rocket wanting to steal pokemon from trainers. The gang and the trainer fought back and won, but the ship had begun sinking. Everyone managed to get off the boat and into the life boats and some used water pokemon to help get to shore. Ash had used his Poliwag and Magikarp to get to shore and in the process the two pokemon evolved into Poliwhirl and Gyarados, which became a big help of getting to shore.

After getting the shore the gang had come to a place called Porta Vista. There was a problem there because a greedy selfish woman named Nastina wanted to build a hotel in the ocean but Tentacool were stopping it from happening. Worse of all one of the Tentacools evolved into a giant Tentacruel and went on a rampage on wanting to destroy Porta Vista. Because Nastina was destroying the ocean, Tentacruel was fighting back. But Ash, Brock and Misty managed to convince Tentacruel that no one would build in the ocean anymore and the destruction stopped. Nastina was arrested for what she had done.

In the midst of that Ash and Misty caught some new water pokemon in the ocean; Ash caught a Tentacool, Staryu, Shellder and a Horsea, and Misty caught a Tentacool, Horsea and a Shellder.

 **Kanto Route 8**

After leaving Porta Vista the gang ended up visiting Maiden's peak, where they celebrate the dead and where a famous story, about a maiden waiting for her lost love, laid.

After visiting Maiden's peak, the gang were made their Way to a place called Lavender Town. The gang heard that the Saffron gym leader used psychic type pokemon. Ash knew that psychic types were tricky and Misty and Brock told him that none of his pokemon was ready for it. A mysterious man also told Ash his way to win would be to catch a ghost pokemon. So to make himself ready Ash decided to train and catch a ghost type pokemon.

So now the gang past Saffron City onto route 8 for Lavender town, to get a ghost pokemon. Along the way Ash caught a Growlithe to his delight because he had always wanted a Growlithe, and then he caught a Vulpix. Brock caught a Growlithe and Vulpix too; to him a Growlithe and Vulpix were perfect for a wannabe pokemon breeder.

 **Lavender Town**

When the gang finally got to Lavender Town it wasn't a town they wanted to stay in because of the creepy mist. The bravely made their way to the pokemon tower where the ghost pokemon lived in. It was a creepy place in fact even Ash didn't like it.

The gang ended up realizing how mischievous ghost pokemon were because they ran into Gastly, Haunter and Gengar and they loved playing jokes all the time. Ash ended up catching a Gastly and Haunter.

After capturing his ghost types Ash trained his Abra and new Gastly together for the Saffron Gym. During training Abra evolved into Kadabra and Gastly evolved into Haunter, so Ash had two Haunters now.

 **Saffron City**

The gang returned to Saffron City to battle the gym leader. The gym leader was a woman named Sabrina and she possessed real psychic powers. She was also an emotionless woman and had no feelings at all.

Ash and Sabrina sent out their pokemon to battle; Sabrina used a Kadabra and Ash sent out a Haunter. Sabrina's Kadabra turned out to be strong and Misty and Brock became worried that Ash might not win. Ash wouldn't give up and had Haunter keep using shadow ball and lick to fight back.

Just then Ash second Haunter came out of the pokeball and started pulling faces at Sabrina. A minute later Sabrina started laughing and Kadabra was laughing with her because of their telepathic link. So Ash was declared the winner by default.

The mysterious man from earlier turned out to be Sabrina's father, and he explained that because of her psychic powers Sabrina had lost all of her emotions. But thanks to Haunter Sabrina got her feelings back and her powers were no longer controlling her. Ash decided to leave his second Haunter with Sabrina to keep her happy.

So Ash now had four gym badges and only need another four to go.

* * *

I'm very sorry for the long, long wait. I had been busy updating my Ash's pokemon journey story and I'm still working on my pokemon movies chapter the 9th movie. Ash still keeps the Haunter which evolved from Gastly. Don't forget to check out my new Jigoku Shoujo story Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori Aftermath.


	5. Chapter 5

**Rock Tunnel-Gringy City**

Before heading over to Celadon City, for the next gym badge, there were two places that the gang wanted to visit. Those two places were the power plant and the rock tunnel. The power plant was famous for its wild electric type pokemon, and the rock tunnel was famous for keeping rock pokemon and other pokemon.

First stop was the power plant. It was home to electric pokemon all right; there were Magnemites, Magnetons, Voltorbs, Electrodes, Electabuzz's and to Pikachu's surprise there were Pikachus and Raichus. Ash caught a Magnemite, Voltorb, Electabuzz and a Pikachu. (Since Pikachu didn't want to evolve to Raichu, getting another Pikachu would be a chance for Ash to get a Raichu when evolving it) Ash also caught a male and female Nidoran that lived outside the power plant. Brock also caught a Pikachu for himself; he had always wanted his own Pikachu ever since he met Ash's Pikachu.

Next stop was the rock tunnel. Apart from Geodude and Onix living there, Machop and Zubat lived there. Ash caught an Onix and Machop. During the trips on the power plant and rock tunnel, Sandshrew evolved into Sandslash and Bellsprout evolved into Weepinbell when battling some electric type pokemon and Zubat evolved into Golbat during a battle with a Machop.

 **Celadon City**

After taking trips from the power plant and rock tunnel, the gang made it to Celadon City. Celadon City turned out to be famous for its perfume. Ash didn't like perfume, being a boy and all. So he quickly headed over for the gym to battle it. At first the gym leader's assistants refused to let Ash have a gym battle because of his dislike for perfume, but the gym leader reminded them it that it was her job to accept gym battles, no matter what. The gym leader was a woman named Erika and she used grass type pokemon.

Ash and Erika sent out their pokemon; Erika a Tangela and Ash his Spearow. Tangela tried to grab Spearow with its wines but Spearow was too fast for Tangela to even hit it. Tangela got pecked and scratched by Spearow until it fainted. Erika's next pokemon was Weepinbell. Ash returned Spearow and sent out Charmander. Weepinbell attacked with razor leaf, but Charmander burned the leaves away with flamethrower, and then Charmander defeated Weepinbell with skull bash. Erika's last pokemon was Gloom. Because Gloom had a bad smell, Charmander got defeated because it couldn't handle the smell. Ash wasn't giving up though; he knew about Gloom because his had a Gloom before. He sent out his Vileplume. Vileplume defeated Gloom with the moves hyper beam and cut.

So gained his fifth gym badge, the rainbow badge, and only needed three more to get.

 **Fighting tournament**

Things happened with the gang after Ash's gym battle in Celadon city. Before they left the city they met with an old man who was a pokemon breeder who had five Eevees. But he was getting too old to continue to care for them so he asked the gang to take them and raise them. The gang were delighted to keep the Eevees; Ash had three, so to get Jolteon, Flareon and Vaporeon, Misty had one to get a Vaporeon and Brock had the last once. Like Pikachu, Brock's Eevee didn't want to evolve and Brock didn't mind.

After leaving Celadon City, the gang made it to a place called Scissor Street. It was a place where pokemon could get groomed and pampered. In Scissor Street lived a famous pokemon breeder named Suzie and Brock wanted to become her student of becoming a pokemon breeder. But Suzie explained that she was still a student herself and she was too busy to take on students herself. Suzie had a Vulpix of her own, who got along well with Brock's Vulpix and it liked Brock as well. Suzie asked Brock to take care of her Vulpix for her because she felt Brock would raise it better than her. Brock accepted Suzie's offer and caught Vulpix, making him have two Vulpix now.

Sometime after that the gang met a girl named Rebecca who needed help. Her father Anthony was a fighting pokemon trainer, who owned a Hitmonchan, and all he cared about was entering and winning the fighting pokemon tournaments. Rebecca and her mother really wanted him to come home, and Rebecca hoped that if he lost in the tournament he may come home again. The gang agreed to help and Ash decided to use his Mankey and Brock his Geodude.

During the tournament there were tough pokemon to beat apart from fighting pokemon. Brock ended up forfeiting in the first round because the fighting moves were too much for Geodude. Ash and Mankey did well defeating their opponents and Mankey ended up evolving into Primeape. Anthony's Hitmonchan got defeated by an opponent's Hitmonlee and then Ash and Primeape defeated the Hitmonlee. Ash and Primeape won the fighting tournament.

Anthony apologized to Rebecca and decided to head home. Looking at Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee made Ash wish he had them himself. Anthony granted that wish for him; he had a friend who had a Hitmonlee and Hitmonchan in Saffron City and this friend was looking for a trainer to take care of them. Anthony phoned his friend and told him about Ash, and the friend agreed with Anthony that Ash can take care of Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee. So Ash got his own Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee.

 **Gringy City**

The gang were soon at a place called Gringy City. This place was disgusting because there was pollution in the air and water because of all the factories in the town. The gang didn't like this and neither did Pikachu. Pikachu became sick of a cold and needed treatment at the pokemon center.

Bad news was the power was out and no one could get in touch with the power plant in Gringy City. The gang raced to the power plant to see what the matter was. The trouble turned out to be a big swarm of Grimer who loved being in the filthy water that powered the generator. With the help of hundreds of wild Magnemites and Magnetons who lived in the power plant, everyone got rid of all the Grimers and had the power back on. Ash caught a Grimer for himself in the process.

With the trouble over Officer Jenny and Nurse Joy promised to clean up Gringy and make the city good as new again, and the gang left.

* * *

I did say that Ash would get a Raichu for himself, but I decided to have him catch another Pikachu and then evolve it when it's ready to. The Eevee and Hitmonchan and Hitmonlee gifts are based on the games red, blue and yellow. I don't know why they didn't involve the rock tunnel and power plant in the anime; Ash would have loved going to those places. There will be other game bits later. I don't think that Brock would ever have evolved his own Eevee, if he ever got one in the anime really.


	6. Chapter 6

**Fuchsia City-Bike Bridge**

After leaving Gringy City the gang made their way for Fuchsia City. Before they got there they met up with some workers with the boss hating the pokemon called Diglett. He hated them because he and his men were trying to build a dam, but the Diglett and their evolved forms Dugtrio kept getting in the way. In the end though the reason for that was because the Diglett and Dugtrio were building a forest for wild pokemon and if the dam was built the forest would be destroyed. So the workers saw their errors and left the forest alone, and Ash and Brock caught a Diglett each.

After that the gang came to a stream and Ash decided to train his water pokemon for a bit. In the process Misty's Magikarp evolved to Gyarados. At first she felt a bit creep out, but since she had put up with Ash's Gyarados ever since it evolved from Magikarp, she was used to it.

Now the gang had made it to some old style japanese mansion. They walked through the entrance and then they met a Venonat. The Venonat lured the gang the way to a room where a girl named Aya was waiting for them. She explained to the gang that they had come to the Fuchsia Gym and told Ash to battle her which he accepted. She used her Venonat to battle Ash and Ash used his Growlithe to battle. Bad news for Aya was Growlithe's fire type moves easily defeated her Venonat.

Just then a man named Koga turned up. He was Aya's brother and was the gym leader of the gym. Ash asked him for a challenge and he accepted. Koga sent out his Venonat to battle first and Ash kept Growlithe. Just then Venonat evolved to Venomoth. Venomoth spread poison powder and Growlithe got hit by it. Growlithe managed to defeat Venomoth with its flamethrower attack, but was defeated because of the poison. Next Koga sent out his Golbat and Ash sent out his Abra. It was then Abra evolved to Kadabra and Golbat was in trouble now. Kadabra's confusion and psybeam attacks easily defeated Golbat as psychic defeats poison types. So Ash won his sixth gym badge and only needed two more to get.

 **Safari Zone**

The gang went through a lot of things after leaving the Fuchsia Gym. First they arrived at a ranch called the Laramie Ranch where lots of pokemon were cared for. While there Ash participated in a race for a girl named Lara Laramie with her Ponyta. Lara Laramie had an accident and couldn't participate in the race, so Ash took her place to ride Ponyta. During the race it was found out that Team Rocket caused Lara's accident and they were working for a man named Dario. Dario was Lara's rival and a Dodrio trainer. He was rude and would do anything bad to win the race including cheating. But in the end Ponyta evolved to Rapidash and Dario loss the race.

After that the gang ended up at a nature preserve, where wild pokemon could roam free and pokemon catching was forbidden there. While there they helped a couple who lost their son at the preserve. The boy's name was Tomo and he was raised by pokemon called Kangaskhan. The Kangaskhan ended up in trouble because Team Rocket wanted to capture them. But Tomo and the gang managed to stop them with the help of Tomo's parents. So the pokemon reserve was safe and Tomo was reunited with his parents.

Now the gang had made it to a place called the Safari Zone where they could catch as many pokemon as they want. After receiving thirty pokeballs from the warden, the gang split up to catch new pokemon. In the end they all caught new pokemon for themselves. Ash caught a Rhyhorn, Exeggcute, Cubone, Paras, Doduo, Kangaskhan, Chansey, Scyther, Pinsir, Tauros, Slowpoke and Dratini. Misty caught a Slowpoke and a Dratini. Brock caught a Rhyhorn, Rhydon, three Chanseys and a Tauros.

With their captures the gang was very happy.

 **The Bike Bridge**

With all the capturing that had been going on, Ash decided it was time he started training his pokemon some more. Brock and Misty agreed especially since he had captured a lot on the journey; he needed to train all his pokemon if he wanted them to become strong for the pokemon league. Good news was on Route 17 there were plenty of pokemon trainers for Ash to battle. Thanks to the battles all of Ash's new pokemon got a chance to practice battling.

After healing up at a pokemon center, the gang had to get pass a bridge to get to their next destination. But they needed bikes to go across. Luckily there were bikes in the pokemon center that Nurse Joy said they could use, but she asked them to deliver medicine to the pokemon center on the other side of the bridge. There was a sick pokemon there and it could die without the medicine. So the gang agreed to deliver the medicine and soon they were cycling over the bridge.

But there was trouble on the bridge. There was a bike gang on the bridge and the gang would battle anybody who crosses the bridge. So Ash had to battle before he and the others could cross the bridge. The leader sent out a Golem and Ash sent out his Poliwhirl to battle. Golem easily got defeated by Poliwhirl's water gun and bubble attacks. Next a female member of the gang sent out a Cloyster to battle. Misty stepped forward for this one and she used her Starmie for this. Starmie defeated Cloyster with tackle and psychic.

After defeating two members Ash angrily told the gang they were delivering medicine to a very sick pokemon and to get out the way. The bike gang were stunned by Ash Misty and Brock's selfless act to help safe a very sick pokemon, so they helped them get there by leading a pathway for them. The sick pokemon, which was a Shellder, got the medicine and recovered at once. Nurse Joy thanked the gang, and then the gang said goodbye to the bike gang to go to their next destination.

* * *

Sorry for the long, long wait but I was busy with my Ash's pokemon journey. There was no way I was going to do the catching 30 Tauros thing on this story.


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark City-Kanto Route 13**

A lot of things happened with the gang after their adventure on the cycling bridge. First they met up with a scientist named Dr. Akihabara who kept some pokemon called Porygon. One of the Porygons ended up making friends with Ash and Pikachu and Dr. Akihabara allowed Ash to keep the Porygon with him.

After that they ended up at a place called Stone Town, which was famous for finding evolutionary stones. There Ash evolved his three Eevees into Flareon, Jolteon and Vaporeon. He also evolved his Growlithe into Arcanine, Vulpix into Ninetails, Shellder into Cloyster, Poliwhirl into Poliwrath, Staryu into Starmie, Weepinbell into Victreebel Exeggcute into Exeggutor and second Pikachu into Raichu. Misty evolved her Eevee to Vaporeon and Shellder to Cloyster. He also used his moonstones to evolve Jigglypuff to Wigglytuff and Clefairy to Clefable. So a lot of Ash's pokemon evolved in one day.

Now they had come to a place called Dark City. Unfortunately people who lived there hated pokemon trainers because of two wannabe gym leaders called Yas and Kaz. These two men formed gangs with pokemon trainers because Yas and Kaz wanted to defeat each other so one of them could become a gym leader for their own gym in Dark City. In the process Yas and Kaz ended up attacking the city and made the people of Dark City frightened.

Ash and the others weren't letting Yas and Kaz get away with this and they used their pokemon to fight Yas and Kaz and their gangs. In the end Ash, Brock and Misty won and Yas and Kaz were to repair all the damage they had done and apologize to everyone. They were also forbidden to become gym leaders.

The gang left the city; happily that Dark City was a peaceful place again.

 **Grampa Canyon**

After leaving Dark City, some more things happened. After having to battle a swarm of Exeggutor, Ash's Charmander evolved into Charmeleon. Unfortunately Charmeleon was going through the stage of not listening to his trainer. This of course made Ash upset; he had heard of pokemon not listening to trainers and he had hoped he wouldn't have had to go through something like this. But he wasn't willing to give up on earning Charmeleon's respect.

Next the gang came to a village where a girl who made medicines for pokemon needed help of getting her Paras to evolve. Ash had his Paras help train the girl's Paras and in the end both of them evolved to Parasect.

After that the gang came to a place called Grampa Canyon where it was said to have pokemon fossils. The gang stayed for a bit, hoping to find pokemon fossils too. Gary was there hoping to find pokemon fossils too. Unfortunately Team Rocket was there too and they hoped to find fossils by placing a bomb in the area. Ash tried to put it out with Squirtle, but it was too late. Both Ash and Team Rocket got trapped underground thanks to the bomb.

In the cave were a Kabuto, Kabutops, Omanyte and Omastar. Ash used his Victreebel to fight them. Since they were both rock and water type pokemon the four fossil pokemon were defeated by Victreebel. Ash caught all four of them. But there was still worse to come an Aerodactyl lived in the cave as well. It picked up Ash and flew out of the underground with him.

Ash released his Pidgeotto and Poliwrath to help him. Poliwrath used hydro pump on Aerodactyl, which weakened it since it was a rock and flying type pokemon. While Aerodactyl was falling towards the ground with Ash, Ash quickly returned Poliwrath who had been riding on Pidgeotto all this time and Pidgeotto flew in to help Ash from crashing. Then Ash quickly uses a pokeball to catch Aerodactyl.

After the incident Officer Jenny decided to ban fossil hunting in Grampa Canyon. Before the gang left, Ash revealed a pokemon egg he found after Pidgeotto helped him land onto the ground. It was a white egg with blue and red triangle designs. Brock offered to take care of it since he was a wannabe pokemon breeder. Then the gang left the canyon.

 **Kanto Route 13**

After leaving Grampa Canyon the gang came to route 13. Here Ash tried to train Charmeleon, but it would still not listen to Ash. Ash knew this was going to be tough. What also happened was Charmeleon evolved to Charizard but it still wouldn't listen. This was something that Ash had to work really hard on if he wanted to use Charizard during the pokemon league.

Good thing that happened to coming to route 13 was Ash caught a Ditto and a Farfetch'd. He also caught a Slowbro by accident. Ash wasn't sure about keeping a Slowbro as well as his Slowpoke, but thought maybe he could trade with someone for another pokemon later.

So with having a problem with Charizard, Ash had work to do.

* * *

Sorry for the wait. I decided to have the stone evolution pokemon thing done now. The egg is Togepi; I couldn't leave that out in the story. I figured that if Ash did catch the four fossil pokemon in Grampa Canyon, he would have defiantly kept all four. I decided to have Charmeleon evolve to Charizard after Grampa Canyon. I had Ash capture Slowbro by accident because I have plans for that Slowbro in the next chapter.


	8. Chapter 8

**Princess Day-Cinnabar Island**

Some happy things happened to Ash and Misty after the gang left Kanto route 13. The egg Ash found hatched into a Togepi. (A pokemon from Johto, but the gang didn't know about Johto pokemon) Togepi saw Misty after it hatched and thought of her as its mother. So Misty became Togepi's owner.

After that Ash came across a trainer who wanted to trade his pokemon a Lickitung for a Slowbro. Ash was happy to trade his Slowbro for a Lickitung so they did the trade. Then by unexpected luck Ash came across a wild Ivysaur and Wartortle and caught them both. Ash felt happy with that because he knew they would evolve to Venasaur and Blastoise, like he always wanted.

Now it was Princess Day. A day where girls could buy lots of things for low prices like dresses and jewellery. Misty loved it but Ash and Brock didn't because they had to carry everything.

Later that day there was a competition for the girls. A mini pokemon battle tournament and the winner was to receive a pokemon doll set. Misty was eager to enter it and win the doll set because she never had her own doll set. Her sisters did, but she didn't. So this was her chance to get her own pokemon doll set.

Misty borrowed Ash's Pikachu and Vileplume and Brock's Growlithe and used her Starmie in the tournament. Jessie from Team Rocket was there too, hoping to win the doll set. To Misty's surprise Jessie had a new Lickitung. But in the end Misty won the tournament and the pokemon doll set.

So Misty was happy not because of princess day but because she finally had her own pokemon doll set.

 **Seafoam Islands**

Sometime after Princess Day the gang went through some surprising things. They met a photographer who loved taking pictures of pokemon. Next they met two other Team Rocket members called Cassidy and Butch who tried to steal pokemon by setting up a fake pokemon breeding center.

After that the gang came to a place where Misty always wanted to go to. It was called Seafoam Islands where many water pokemon lived. Ash called this place a very good place to train his pokemon while battling wild pokemon. Through the training Ash's Meowth, Ekans, Psyduck, Dratini and Slowpoke evolved to Persian, Arbok, Golduck, Dragonair and Slowbro. While also in the Seafoam Islands, Ash caught himself a Seel and Misty caught three Seels.

 **Cinnabar Island**

When the gang finally reached Cinnabar Island they decided to visit the old pokemon mansion. They heard about wild pokemon lived in there ever since the mansion became abandoned. It turned out to be the homes of Grimer, Muk, Growlithe, Vulpix, Koffing, Weezing, Ponyta and Magmar. Ash happily caught himself a Ponyta, a Magmar and a Koffing. While also here his Cubone evolved into a Marowak and his Machop evolved to Machoke.

After visiting the mansion, the gang went to the Cinnabar Gym so Ash could earn his seventh gym badge. The gym was inside a volcano. The Gym leader was a man named Blaine and he used fire type pokemon. Blaine used a Ninetails first while Ash used Poliwrath. Blaine's Ninetails used fire spin, but Poliwrath quenched the flames with bubble beam and then defeated Ninetails with hydro pump. Next Blaine sent out a Rhydon, the evolved form of Rhyhorn. Despite being a fire type leader, Blaine also used rock type pokemon because of the volcano. Ash returned Poliwrath and called out his Gyarados. Rhydon tried to harm Gyarados with horn drill and fury attack, but Gyarados took Rhydon down with hydro pump. Last of all Blaine sent out a Magmar. Ash stuck with Gyarados. Magmar turned out to be strong with the moves fire punch, fire blast, skull bash and flamethrower. In the end Gyarados managed to defeat Magmar with hydro pump and hyper beam.

So Ash won his seventh gym badge, the volcano badge, and he only needed one more gym badge to enter the pokemon league.

* * *

Very, very, very sorry for this late update. Busy with the Ash's pokemon journey story as you know. I do wonder why the Seafoam Islands and the Pokemon Mansion were never shown in the anime; Ash and Misty would have loved those places.


	9. Chapter 9

**Misty Mermaid-Pallet Town**

After finishing with Cinnabar Island, the gang were paying a visit to Cerulean City. Misty's Horsea had been unwell and needed to swim in something big like a lake. So Misty decided to take it to the gym to swim in the huge swimming pool. When the gang got there Misty's sisters explained they were putting on an underwater show and wanted Misty to play the mermaid. Misty wasn't happy her sisters were making her do something like this, but she couldn't refuse so she played the mermaid. During the show Team Rocket appeared to try and take all the pokemon, but Misty's pokemon all helped fight back and defeated Team Rocket. In the battle Misty's Seel evolved to Dewgong. Misty's sister's asked her if she could leave some of her pokemon at the gym. So Misty left Gyarados, Kingler, Krabby, Slowpoke, Tentacool, Horsea, Cloyster, Dratini, Vaporeon, Seaking and Dewgong at the gym and kept the others.

 **Viridian Gym**

After passing through Cerulean City, the gang made it to Viridian City where Ash could earn his next badge. Unfortunately Gary was there too and he got permission first to battle the gym, so Ash had to wait for his turn. Ash and the others waited, but the wait went on for a few hours. The gang became worried and went into the gym to see why Gary was taking so long. What they saw was a shock; Gary and his cheerleaders had been knocked out. Gary explained that he lost the battle against a mysterious pokemon he had never seen before.

Before Ash could ask Gary questions, Jessie, James and Meowth turned up. The trio revealed the gym belonged to their boss, which meant the Viridian Gym was run by Team Rocket. Then Jessie said the boss was busy so they would be running as gym leaders at the moment. That meant Ash would have to battle Jessie to earn the gym badge.

Jessie sent out a Machamp, Rhydon and Kingler. This really belonged to the boss, but he let Jessie use them for the gym battle. Ash called out his Pidgeotto to battle Machamp, his Ivysaur to battle Kingler and Wartortle to battle Rhydon. Bad news was that Meowth set up a trap on the platforms; who's ever pokemon get hits or defeated first gets shocked by the platforms. Ash ended up shocked by the platforms, but so did Jessie. Jessie, being a cheater, sent out Arbok and Weezing. Ash countered by sending out Pikachu. Together Pikachu, Pidgeotto, Ivysaur and Wartortle defeated Machamp, Rhydon, Kingler, Arbok and Weezing. Even though Ash won, Jessie wasn't willing to give Ash the Earth Badge. But Togepi being curious sent Team Rocket blasting off by pressing a button on the remote control, and Ash caught the badge Jessie had dropped. Gary was happy for Ash but was still puzzled by the mysterious pokemon he saw.

So Ash finally had eight badges to qualify for the pokemon league, but he didn't know where it was so he had to go back to Pallet Town and ask Prof Oak where it was.

 **Pallet Town Again**

So the gang made it back to Pallet Town. On the way they saw a wild Mr Mime and Ash caught it for himself. When they got back home they saw Ash's mum had a Mr Mime too that helped her with the housework.

Next the gang went to see Prof Oak. Gary was there too. Prof Oak explained with the results of all the progresses Ash and Gary had made. He even explained the other two trainers who left on the same day as Ash and Gary didn't make brilliant progress. So Ash and Gary were the only ones from Pallet Town who were going to enter the pokemon league. Prof Oak told them the pokemon was at a place called the Indigo Plateau and the pokemon league wasn't for another two months. So Ash and Gary had time to train for the pokemon league.

So during the two months Ash trained all of his pokemon for the pokemon league. Now when it came to Charizard, it of course wouldn't want to listen. But Ash's fire pokemon Magmar, Ponyta, Arcanine, Ninetails and Flareon stepped up to put Charizard to his senses. Charizard put up a fight with them, but he was no match for Magmar and Arcanine. Then Ash talked with Charizard about how he was acting like a lazy jerk like how Damion was. Charizard stuttered and started to remember Damion and how badly he treated him as Charmander. Then Charizard remembered how kind Ash had been to him and started to feel ashamed with himself. So Charizard came back to his senses and trained together with Ash. During the two months Ash and Misty each caught a Lapras while at a beach resort and Ash also caught a Snorlax. When the two months of waiting were over, Ash felt ready for the pokemon league.

* * *

Sorry for the long wait. My Ash's pokemon journey was more popular and people were getting impatient for the next chapter of that story. I'm not continuing this with the other regions. I only wanted to do the Inigo League arc. That's why I've had Ash catch a Snorlax and Lapras now.


End file.
